1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silico-alumino phosphate, a honeycomb structural body and an exhaust gas conversion apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as one of the automotive exhaust gas converting systems, an SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) system has been known in which NOx is reduced to nitrogen and water by using ammonia.
In the SCR system, zeolite is known as a material for absorbing ammonia.
In WO 06/137149 A1, a honeycomb structural body including a honeycomb unit containing zeolite, inorganic fibers and/or inorganic whiskers, and inorganic binders is disclosed.
The contents of International Patent Publication No. WO06/137149 A1 are incorporated herein.